


Memories make us who we are.

by Arahs13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahs13/pseuds/Arahs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'memories make us who we are...'</p><p>It was Karkat’s fault that Dave was reliving all of those memories. He had unravelled the maze inside of Dave’s head and forced himself through, pushing and pushing until the dam had broken. The pain had been too much to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories make us who we are.

**Author's Note:**

> pacific rim au that i roughly wrote out and only now decided to write up the first part i have. which is why its short.
> 
> comments, criticism and kudos welcome.
> 
> enjoy.

Karkat walked into the room facing any direction but forward, avoiding any eye contact with the other occupants of the room. He didn’t believe Dave wanted to see him and if truth be told Karkat couldn’t bring himself to look at the man he just relived him memorise with.

He felt the pain inside Dave when they connected, the hurt that Karkat knew Dave rarely let surface past his stoic exterior, the exterior that had always pissed Karkat off because it always put a distance between Dave and every other person, between them.

But now, now he wasn’t pissed; he was hurt because he wasn’t able to see the pain in Dave’s eyes because the shades were hiding everything he knew was lying underneath them. It hurt because even now Dave hide behind shades rather than express the pain that he carried with him.

who was Karkat kidding. How could he be drift compatible with someone like Dave if he couldn’t even see that the other was suffering. Yet Dave intentionally hide it all under that cool exterior because he didn’t want people to know that about him, and now Karkat had dug deep enough to bring it all up.

He didn’t believe that Dave would utter another word to him after this, perhaps he would even refuse to de drift compatible with him because Karkat knew that Dave knew it had been his fault that the jaeger nearly hurt people because he couldn’t get control of himself.

Because he had dug his way into someone’s head when he should have left well enough alone.

It was Karkat’s fault that Dave was reliving all of those memories. He had unravelled the maze inside of Dave’s head and forced himself through, pushing and pushing until the dam had broken. The pain had been too much to bear.

That had been so much noise, to many images flashing through jumping like a scratched disk.

And then it had stopped with a snap.

The moment the shadow of a figure had vanished, torn away.

And the silence that had consumed the moment had been broken with a bone shattering scream. He couldn’t remember whose throat it had ripped out of, but he could remember the sound of the scream piercing into him like a knife that was twisted repeatedly.

Dave would hate him.

Karkat would not blame him.


End file.
